Ebon Keep
Ebon Keep is a region in Gothica. It is the eastern keep of the two castles, the other being the western Ivor Tower. Compared to Ivor Tower, though, Ebon Keep is in a terrible state of disrepair. Story The Hero and his Dog came to Ebon Keep on the request of Camellia Bluegarden to lower the drawbridge to the keep so her troops could storm it. At Ebon Keep Castle the hero met Tinker Tinderbox, who introduced him to the real Queen Bluegarden. The Queen explained the monarch at Ivor Tower was her evil twin, who had moved the kingdom to Ivor Tower after usurping the throne. After the defeat of Mungola and the destruction of the false Queen, the people of Ivor Tower returned to Ebon Keep. Characters *Cecil Harvey *Lance Enemies *Dancin' Fool *Mad Monk *Rat *Viper *Verminator (boss) Items *Bazooka *Thunderball *Honey x2 *Vinegar x4 *Limestone x2 *Crystal *Ethanol x3 *Water x2 :Note - the following items are in buildings inaccessible until Mungola is defeated. *Ethanol x3 *Brimstone x2 *Nectar *Iron x5 *Wax x3 *Ash x8 Shops Equipment Cecil sells equipment at the Inn. He does not sell normal items. When the player first meets Cecil, he will ask if the player has heard of him. If the player says "Yes" the first time, Cecil will be friendly and offer a discount. says "No" to the first question, but "Yes" to the second or third, Cecil's prices for armor pieces for the hero double. If the player answers "No" to all three questions, Cecil will still raise his prices, but only a little if the player answers "Yes" to the second or third question. Alchemist In a back entrance to one home, an alchemist can be found. She teaches the player Regrowth and sells ingredients. Her prices and stock change after Mungola is defeated. Before Mungola After Mungola Lance One house is owned by a man named Lance, as informed by the other inhabitants of the house. It is the last mansion of the third level (or second last mansion encountered as a whole). If the player goes upstairs and leaves without taking anything, Lance will greet them. He gives the player the alchemy formula Lance and will sell them ingredients. Once Lance has appeared, the player can loot the chests in the room freely; looting them before leaving will result in no appearance from Lance. If the player had previously met Lance in Ivor Tower, he will now be present in Ebon Keep. His stock is the same in either town. Market Traders In the market, several traders will exchange trade goods, including offering some Charms. Exclusive to Ebon Keep over Ivor Tower, one merchant will sell Thunderball ammo for the Bazooka. He uses the Ebon Keep counterpart of the stall the merchant who sells Ticket for Exhibition does. He might be the same merchant, as they use the same sprite. Note that the traders from Ivor Tower Alley are gone, along with their wares. *Oracle Bone → trade a Jeweled Scarab and a Golden Jackal *Thug's Cloak → trade 8 Perfume and 6 Beads. Musical Theme Category:Gothica Locations